Truth Or Lie
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Gale has never been one to show weakness. Always appear strong for your family and to show the Capitol. But no one can stay strong after their best friend is tossed into the Hunger Games. How can he face it? As if seeing her almost die isn't enough, he has to watch her love someone else, unsure if it's truth or lie. It's even harder when you wish to be in that someone's place.
1. Chapter 1

**My second Hunger Games one-shot! I hope you guys like this story! If you do, check out my other one-shot, 'Realization'. Enjoy!**

**A True Smile**

_"Primrose Everdeen."_

No. Prim. She's like a little sister to me. She's too sweet. Too gentle. This can't be happening!

_It all happened so fast, way too fast. I should have stopped her._

_"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"_

No…_I recognized this voice immediately, _No…KATNISS!

_"No, Katniss! No!" I hear Prim's sobbing. I look at Katniss. If she's sure, there's nothing I can do to change her mind._

_I do the only thing I can. Pick up Prim to take her away. _

_"Up you go, Catnip."_

_This can't be happening. Out of all those people. _Everyone_. Prim's one piece of paper gets picked. This is _wrong_. Can someone be this heartless? Someone actually is willing to send a gentle, defenseless little child into an arena to fight. And most likely, have her life taken away._

_"Peeta Mellark."_

_Should I volunteer? But who will feed our families? Katniss is strong. She's smart. She has a chance. I have to provide food. This is what Katniss would have wanted._

_The scene switches to a forest. I see Katniss. I try to run to her but she stays at the same distance away from me, no matter how far I run. _

_"Katniss!"_

_She doesn't hear me. I'm like a ghost. I try to reach her. Try to tell her there's danger. But it doesn't work. The knife stabs into her back and she falls limply onto the ground. Lifeless. Her pretty gray eyes are now blank and lifeless. A puddle of blood forms around her. And my best friend is dead_.

I jolt awake, gasping for breath. _It's just a dream, just a dream. _A dream that could become reality.

My name is Gale. I live in District 12. There is a reaping in each district. A 12-18 year old child, boy and girl, get picked to go into an arena with 23 other tributes and fight to the death. And guess who's the girl from District 12? Katniss Everdeen, my best friend. Imagining my life without her would be just like a black and white world. Nothing stands out. Katniss is the color in my world, the one who can bring me joy. But now, all I can do is hopelessly wish she'll be the one to make it out.

I know I should have volunteered; I was just too shocked to process it at the reaping. Our families can still make it. It would be hard, but possible. I should have gone in. It would be one less opponent for Katniss to kill. One less chance she would get killed.

The Games are starting tomorrow. I know my nightmares will get much worse during the next one or two weeks. I decide to go hunt. Maybe it'll take my mind off things. Wrong. So wrong. I miss the presence of Katniss beside me. I miss the joyful smile she has on her face only when hunting. I miss watching her work her magic with a bow and arrow. I feel alone.

I manage to get some game. Not much, but enough. They're not clean shots through the eye like Katniss always does, but then again, I never had her accuracy.

I head over to Katniss's house to drop off a rabbit. Prim opens the door and I hand her the rabbit. She takes it gratefully and I leave.

"Gale!"

I turn around to see her calling me, "Want to come in?"

I accept her invitation. I wonder how she's dealing with this. She's probably thinking it's her fault. I can see it in her smile. It's like my own. Fake. We've never been able to use a true smile. There's just so little in our life that's worth it. The only thing that actually keeps me going are feeding our families and hunting with Katniss, but now that's gone.

Prim gives me a cup of water and I drink it, trying to cover my face. Because, just seeing this house, can make me break.

"Katniss," she murmurs, "she'll be okay. She hunts with you a lot…and she's smart…and…" Tears threaten to fall. Her sentences are harder to form. And finally, one tear escapes. But she just gives me a sad smile.

"There's a chance she'll make it out. But you never know. The Careers are good. And District 12 has only won once in the 73 years."

My mouth is slightly open, awed by Prim's words. This was nothing like the 12-year-old girl from a few days ago.

"And you know…" she continues, "It's alright to cry…" She looks directly into my eyes, "It's alright to break. It'll happen. You're just making it worse for yourself."

She's right. I almost never cry. It's to never show weakness to the Capitol. To let my family know we're strong and we can make it. Before I know it, tears start streaming down my face. All the sadness gathered up all erupts. All the tears I've been saving these years. The times when my family nearly starved. The time my father died. And now, Katniss going into the Hunger Games. I feel a bit ashamed, crying like this in front of Prim. But then again, this was what she was going for. She stands up, and gives me a hug. I hug her back, like she's the only link between me and Katniss left.

~Time Skip~

Today's the day that the Games start. I'm not in front of a TV, staring to see if Katniss will make it through the Cornucopia bloodbath. I know she will. I stepped under the fence this morning and have been laying here since. It's the place where Katniss always smiled. The place where Katniss's presence is strongest. I feel better now. I'm ready to accept that Katniss has a 50-50 chance of making it out, that I can't do anything anymore now but hope for the best. I've broke once, and hopefully I never will again, hopefully, I can live the rest of my life in a calmer way. Out of District 12. Out in the woods, with Katniss.

The Games are starting in a few seconds, I know it. I can picture the countdown, the tributes ready to charge for supplies and kill anyone in their way.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

I smile at the sky, and maybe Katniss may sense it. A true smile, ones I rarely use.

"Good luck, Catnip."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

Only Katniss would do something like this. Only Katniss would go find someone who's severely injured and take care of him even though she could have won more easily without him. Only Katniss would do that in a fight to the death. Katniss has a pretty high chance of winning, but that high chance might be dragged down with an injured teammate.

I watched as Katniss treated him. Katniss never had the healing skills of her mother or Prim, but she could do something. Katniss's mother kept muttering stuff like, "Get that…no do that…" Oh, yeah, I watch the Hunger Games with Katniss's family. I can tell my family doesn't know what to do when I look like I'm about to cry, which I usually don't do. I come here, where we all share our sadness.

Once in a while, Katniss looks up from the wound at Peeta. I know this is supposedly a lie, but I can't completely dismiss the fact. The way she looks at Peeta, it's a look for someone more than a friend. She's given me sweet, true smiles – and that makes me feel good since she doesn't give those much – but those were for friends. I never admitted it, but now I do, I wished we were something more than friends. She's so oblivious to this kind of stuff but I can tell; she sees me as a friend. A good friend. But nothing beyond the 'friend' limit. But Peeta, I'm not sure about their relation, but it seems like something happened to them before the Games. Something important. Life-changing. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Peeta. Though I can't say I'm not jealous.

"No Peeta, I don't even want to discuss it," Katniss says, placing her fingers on his lips to quiet him.

I look back to the screen, snapping out of my daydreaming mode. I was dimly aware of Peeta telling Katniss if he didn't make it back…

"But I-" Peeta tries to continue.

Katniss doesn't think twice when she leans in and kisses him full on the lips.

I can feel the world stop around me. Like everything is dead. The world has ended. Like my purpose of living has been taken away. Forever.

As my soul returns to my body, I can feel Prim and her mom's eyes glued on me, waiting for me to cry, scream, or leave. I just sit there waiting to watch more. They part. I wonder what Katniss is thinking. I wonder if that was a true kiss, or just one to have the Capitol fall for their trick. Well, looked pretty real to me. But out here, I can't blame Katniss on anything. She's doing her best to come back to District 12. To her friends and family. She's trying everything she can to stay alive. I just have to hope, I still have a chance when she gets back. But for now, all I can wonder is, if this is all a truth or a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Sorry my chapters are short :(**

**Chapter 3**

I stand in the crowd as the victors step out. There she is, making it out like I believed she could. I gave a small smile, I could tell it's forced; Peeta's smile is like that too. But no one else notices. We're all overjoyed to finally have a new victor in Twelve, two at that. I try to hide in the crowd, but it's not easy with Prim on my shoulders. I bet Katniss is looking for me, looking for my expression. Looking for how I feel after all this. Katniss finds us. Her mom, Prim, and me. Her mom smiles at her while Prim blows kisses. I just try to give a genuine smile. She can tell the awkwardness, her own smile falters for a moment, but quickly returns, even brighter than before. And then, Peeta notices _that_, and her holds her hand and raises it up. It brings on a roar of applause. Everyone loves our district's star-crossed lovers, don't they?

As the crowd leaves, Katniss and Peeta are allowed to go to their family and friends for a while. Peeta goes to his family, while Katniss comes to us. Prim runs up to her before she even steps off the stage. Her mom follows, with me not far behind. Katniss gives her mom a hug, a long hug. They seem to have made up… Then she turns to me. There's that awkwardness between us, I have to be the first one to step forward and hug her.

"I knew you could do it." I whisper, trying not to make my voice crack.

She doesn't say anything back, but I know she heard.

Later, they're whisked away by the Peacekeepers.

"We'll see her soon, right?" Prim asks.

Her mom nods.

"I should be leaving, get back to my family."

I give them a small nod and walk away.

***A few days later***

I'm hunting in the woods, making a few snares. Then she comes. Silently. I was so focused on my snare I didn't notice until she was right behind me.

"Gale…?" she murmurs.

I jump a little, surprised.

"Hey Catnip, surprised me."

I wonder how long she's been there. We haven't seen each other in private yet. I've been trying to avoid this moment, knowing that the first chance she gets, we'll be having the Talk.

"Gale, can we ta-"

"I see you got your arrows. Wanna hunt?"

She seems taken aback but shrugs, "That's what I came here to do."

For a moment, it seems like everything is back to normal. But Katniss just has to ask again, "Gale, can we-"

"Your aim has gotten better, if that's possi-"

"Gale," she said, her voice deadly calm, "Can. We. Talk."

"Everything was back to normal, I'd prefer not to talk and ruin it."

Katniss looks up at the sky as if saying, _God, help me. _But she simply says to me, "Gale, it was an _act._"

"And I must say, you and Peeta are amazing actors."

"That's because Peeta wasn't acting."

"And maybe you weren't too. Maybe you truly loved him. Or maybe you broke his heart after you told him it was an act."

I know my arrow hit the bull's eye. Katniss froze, because that was exactly what happened.

"And why do you care?" Katniss said, her voice rising in anger.

"Because I-" I cup her face and kiss her, and hopefully that can explain what I could never have explained with words. I break away when I need air again. Katniss just stands there. She tries to look into my eyes but I refuse to make any eye contact.

"Go figure." I tell her, and leave. I manage to walk a few steps before she snaps out of her stance and calls me.

"Gale!"

I don't turn back, despite the temptation. _Just keep walking as if no one's there…_

"Gale!"

She grabs my arm tightly. I don't turn around, "What do you want?"

She hears the sadness and hurt in my voice and loosens her grip, but doesn't let go, as if I might run off the moment the does.

I turn around and look into her eyes. I see she has her own problems, and I just added to that load.

"Look…" I started, unsure of what to say, but she starts talking.

"I never thought you thought of me that way. I truly never did."

I give a soft smile, "I didn't know either. I notice I care when you're with someone else. I notice I care, when I'm not the one next to you making you smile and laugh."

Katniss looks up at me with a hopeful face. I look at her in the eye.

"Gale, there's a lot of things going on. I can't worry about this stuff now."

I look away so she won't see the emotions running through my eyes, "I understand, but…if we can't be more, than I'd wish we can go back to the old times, as best friends."

I walk away and she doesn't call me back. And for once, I'm glad I work in the mines on weekdays. Because I don't know how I can face Katniss everyday like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! In Katniss's POV, just thought it should be there. I put a dramatic twist in :) Hope you guys'll like it. :))) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Katniss's POV:

_"I didn't know either. I notice I care when you're with someone else. I notice I care, when I'm not the one next to you making you smile and laugh."_

His words are still echoing through my mind as I walk home, confused.

_"I understand, but…if we can't be more, than I'd wish we can go back to the old times, as best friends."_

It should be simple. I just need to decide on what I want. Simple. Well, not simple. But totally simple compared to being put into an arena and trying to survive while others want to kill you. However, it's true. A lot of things are going on now. I can't worry about this. _However, _this is a big weight.

I open the door to my new house. Warm air rushes to greet me, a big change from our old little cold house. Prim comes to welcome me, too. "Welcome back, Katniss!" Her smile can brighten my mood any day. But part of me still wants to have that little duck beside me. See, this is what the Hunger Games does to everyone. Changes them. 'Change is good.', who said that? I hate the changes. Prim is different, still lovable and sweet, but not the same little girl who screamed and cried the day of the Reaping. Gale is different, still protective and loyal, but doesn't welcome me into his arms like the old times.

Okay, Katniss, calm. Let's go to the basics. What is the question? The question is, do I like Gale or Peeta better? Peeta gives me kindness and patience. The patience and I don't have, and the kindness I need to keep going. Gale makes me feel safe and protected while giving me laughter. It seemed like the world would end without him. He's never let me down. It's always been me. But what about Peeta? He saved my _life_. He gave me bread to feed my family when I most needed it. Yes, it's something they both have in common. Selflessness. Peeta got hit by his mother to give me that bread. Gale would give food to my family when I'm unable to hunt, like while I was in the Games. Yes. Haymitch said something like this before, I can live a hundred lifetimes, and I'll never deserve Peeta. And I get the feeling it's like that for Gale too.

*A Little While Later In The Woods*

I don't have to hunt. I have enough money to buy food everyday. But I hunt anyways. It's a part of my life that stays the same, and the tiny spark of hope that not everything has changed. I'm here alone today. Gale can only come with me on Sundays, which is currently a big relief. I'm not a big fan of Gale working in the mines; sometimes I wonder how he's so strong. I can barely ride an elevator without an overly amount of emotions take over. How can he go to the place where his father was killed and work? Sometimes, I try putting different people in my place. How would Prim have dealt with the Hunger Games if I didn't volunteer? That's the one thing I'm proud of, saving my little sister from going through that nightmare. How would Gale have dealt with it? Sometimes I think I'm overreacting through the nightmares. Even Peeta doesn't have them like this, and he was the one whose leg was almost cut off.

I shoot an arrow at a squirrel. I still have my clean shots. Right in the eye. The baker always trades for them, even though they must be filthy rich like me. I find a rabbit, _Maybe I'll give Gale this one, he can't hunt daily anymore, so his family still needs food,_ I'm about to release my arrow when a bell rings. The sound freezes me in the spot. It takes me a while to unfreeze and process everything…like…if the bell is ringing, there's a mining accident, if there's a mining accident, Gale could die like our fathers.

When the last thought registers, I gasp, drop my bow – having the arrow fly directly ahead in the process – and run with a single thought, _Gale. _

**Noooooo! Gale! D: R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Updated on time :)**

**Chapter 5**

Recap:

_I'm about to release my arrow when a bell rings. The sound freezes me in the spot. It takes me a while to unfreeze and process everything…like…if the bell is ringing, there's a mining accident, if there's a mining accident, Gale could die like our fathers._

_When the last thought registers, I gasp, drop my bow – having the arrow fly directly ahead in the process – and run with a single thought, _Gale.

_End of Recap._

Katniss's POV:

I bend down under the fence, cursing that this has to happen when I'm hunting and further away from the mines. The air is filled with a slight scent of smoke, as I get closer I can hear the shouts of others who've been abandoning their chores and running out to see if their loved ones are alright. I stumble a little with the speed I'm running but a single second gets me back on balance and lets me continue speeding off. When I get there, I see Peacekeepers keeping the crazy mob in control-ish. I see Hazelle with Posy in her arms. Poor little Posy, she was born when her father died. I can see the confusion in her little gray eyes, sprinkled with the fear she feels by her mother's nervous reaction. Prim and my mother were following not far behind. I can see my mother's fear of coming back here, afraid that a good friend would be killed the way her husband was. Prim gives me a nervous look; it then changes to a small smile. I can tell she's trying to act strong for mom, and mostly me. After the games, she changed. She knows I have some…love problems. She knows how I feel right now. I go stand next to Prim and we manage to push ahead into the front line, just in time to see more ash-covered miners rise up. I scan the faces and feel a part of me die when I don't see Gale's face among them. My head doesn't turn, afraid that Gale might come up when I do. I can hear the joyful screams beside me, overjoyed to be reunited with their loved ones.

The crowd slowly leaves, one by one, with a miner and a smile from ear to ear. It's not before only a couple families are left, waiting for their fathers – with the chance of losing them, just like I lost mine. I guess my mother was reliving the terror, because she volunteered to go help the injured while leaving Prim and I here.

The day is darkening as the sun sets; I hear a slight creak and a pair of miners make it out. A pair of miners; neither are Gale. Two more families leave, and so do some of the Peacekeepers. My mind wanders to our last meeting. Gale and I in the woods. His last words were, _"I understand, but…if we can't be more, than I'd wish we can go back to the old times, as best friends."_ I bite my lip as I remember our conversation. I can't bear it if that would be our last conversation ever.

Just when I'm about the crumple to my knees and cry away, the same creak sounds. I curled my hand into a fist, sweating madly with nervousness. _It's been hours. This'll probably be the last group out… _Five more miners – and this time, I spot familiar brown hair and gray eyes. Gale has made it. I'm frozen in the spot but Hazelle screams and run towards her eldest son, engulfing him in a big hug. Prim gives me a little nudge – unfreezing me – and nods towards Gale as if saying, _Go on. _So I do. I take tiny, tentative steps, unsure of what I should do since Hazelle was still embracing Gale. I just stand on the side, nervously shuffling my feet. Gale and I make a second of eye contact before he whispers something in his mother's ear. Hazelle smiles and steps back. I try to stay back but my body just flings itself into Gale's arms. Tears start staining my eyes.

No one speak. But when someone does, it's me.

"I thought I lost you. You worried me to death." I whisper.

He doesn't reply for a while, as if thinking of a reply. But in the end, all he says is, "I'm sorry..."

He doesn't say anything else, so I don't either. I know he's waiting for me to decide. It's full on awkward but I don't care, as long as he's here and safe.

After a while, he leaves with his family. I'm sort of reluctant to let him go, but I can tell he doesn't feel too comfortable around me now. My family leaves too. Awkwardness lingers around the air, still. I don't know what my family's thinking of. Maybe our father. Or maybe just glad a close friend didn't have to go through the same thing. Either way, I do know one thing. I've made my decision.

**Who does she pick? :3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT, THE LAST CHAPTER! It's pretty short~ I might write an epilogue IF someone gives me a good idea. Happy Sunday! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Katniss's POV:

It's a nice day today, and the air smells fresh without any mining going on. I'm spending my day at the Hob, it's one of the few things that still remain the same after the Games. Everyone's crowding the Hob these days, joking around and trading since the mines have been closed for a week and probably will be closed for another. Everyday is free for Gale, but we never meet up together. It's weird, really. A huge waste of time, maybe he's trying to get me to hurry up? I don't even know why I'm not telling him my decision. He'd be happy, since I chose him. I've even thought and rethought about my decision and I still picked him. I'm sure it's the right choice…

Once in a while, while Gale's gone, I go to visit Hazelle. I offer some money and food since Gale isn't earning anything while the mines are closed. Hazelle's telling me that she desperately wants Gale to quit mining. She said, "It's always been fine before Gale worked at the mines, so why does he have to work now?" I can't help but agree. I know Gale wants to prevent Rory from entering his name more times in the reaping, so I could always provide them with food. But knowing Gale, it's not an option.

**The Next Morning!**

"Katniss!"

I hear my mother calling me from outside my room. I moan and roll around once, trying to fall asleep again.

"Katniss!"

This is annoying, "WHAT?"

"Come down!"

I moan again but know better than disobeying her. I stumble out of bed, not trying to make myself not look like I just rolled out of bed – which I did.

"What is it? I still wanted to…"

I trailed off as I see what she wanted.

"Sleep." I finish lamely.

Gale was standing there, sitting at our table sipping a cup of tea. I totally regret not trying to at least untangle my hair.

"Uh…hi…" I say.

He nods in reply. _I can't delay my decision any longer. _

"Hold on, I'll change and we can go to the woods or something." I run to my room before anyone gets a chance to reply.

I toss on a random black shirt, jeans and my father's hunting jacket and run back out to see Gale already outside, putting on his shoes.

We already passed the fence and neither of us has made a single sound.

"Gale…"

"Katniss, I'll believe that what happened in the arena was a lie. But who are your actual feelings for?"

"…If I say you, will you believe me?"

He sighed and looked up, "Who knows, maybe."

"I guess you can say, I realized my decision when I felt the horror of living my life without you."

I look at my feet as he suddenly turns and looks at me. _So nerve-wracking!_

"I guess now you know how I feel when you were tossed into the arena."

I smile up at him, "Yeah, I do."

We both take that as a sign to head back. He walks me all the way home and at the doorway he whispers in my ear, "I've finally figured out the truth."

And that leaves a smile on my face for the rest of my life.

**My first multi-chapter Hunger Games story is complete! I thank my favorites, followers and reviewers and everyone that read this! 3 Please give me some Hunger Games story ideas. I prefer Everthorne :P **

**Bye-bye for now! 3**


End file.
